So The Same Drama
by Jamie-McFly
Summary: Post STD. Kim breaks up with Ron, Bueno Nacho is gone, the next dance is nearing closer. Felix, Monique and Wade hatch the perfect plan to bring them back together. Oh dear...
1. Breaking up is hard to do

So the Same Drama

_Well after a very bad incident resulting in every thing I've ever written to be utterly erased... I'm forced to re-post this story.I'll try to upload all the chapters as quick as I can. Chapter 8 should be up soon as well. _

Twas two weeks after Prom and Kim and Ron sat at their usual table at the usual Bueno Nacho. Hot sauce was interesting. Ron was overwhelmed by the great variety of Bueno Nacho hot sauce, for it was all nicely laid out for him on the table. He was making a beautiful castle out of the nifty packets. Gothic architecture. He was just adding the flying buttresses when a voice drifted through the back of his attention. "Ron."

Ah yes, it was Kim. He liked Kim's voice. Sometimes. He guessed he was supposed to like it more now, considering the fact that they were officially dating.

"Ron!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah," He said, half paying attention to Kim. He added a door using the 'Spicy Lemon Mesquite' flavored hot sauce.

"Ron!"

He stood straight up. Kim was angry now. Best not to make Kim angry. He gave her his full attention.

"Yeah KP?" He asked.

"Ron, these last couple weeks have been great-"

"Yeah, I know! Those long days at the park and running happily through the flowers..."

"Ron, we never did that."

"Well, what about that boat ride? The romantic stroll across the lake?"

"We never did that either!"

Ron curled his lip and sank into the booth. "Well then, what did we do?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Pretty much the same thing we do everyday! We go to Bueno Nacho! We sit for hours everyday! We eat Nacos!"

Ron thought about this. Now Kim was making sense. "So, you want to try a new restaurant? I'm always up for-"

"Ron. It's not the restaurant." She said frowning. There was brief moment of awkward silence.

"Well..." Ron questioned. "What is it?"

"We've always been best friends, and we make a great team and all-"

"What are you saying?" Ron cut her off.

"Ron, I think it was the whole Prom and Erik deal. After watching my boyfriend melt and battling Drakken and Shego, I was pretty vulnerable. I would have sought comfort from any guy, and well, you happened to be there. I was caught up in the heat of the moment, it was Prom night, there was sappy romantic music playing and some really good punch, and perhaps the fact that Rufus practically pushed us together. I don't think we can continue a romance based on that."

Ron just sat there. "Exactly. You want a new restaurant!"

"Ron, do I have to spell it out? I'm breaking up with you!" She slammed her fist down on the table sending the medieval castle tumbling down. Half the restaurant was looking at them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron." She sighed, slouching back in her seat. Another moment of awkward silence.

"Wow," Ron said. "I can't believe I'm being dumped."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought we really had something Kim!" He said. "That Prom night, with the lights and music and really good punch."

"Exactly my point." Kim replied. "Heat of the moment. I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ron said in shock, sinking lower into the booth. That's what they all said, but did anyone really stay friends after a break up?

"Are you going to be ok?" Kim asked gently.

"Oh yeah," He faked. "The Ron-man isn't going to break down after one little breakup." Another moment of awkward silence.

"We are going to friends. Best friends! Forever! Like we always have been."

"Sure."

"I have to go.." She said.

She stood up to leave, Ron stood up, half-planning to chase after her. That's what they did in all the great movies.

"See you later Ron," she said reaching over and giving him a friendly hug.

"Bye." He sighed watching her leave. He sunk back into the booth, staring miserably at the scattered hot sauce. That was a really cool castle she wrecked.

"Excuse me young man, I'll be taking these."

"Huh?" Ron looked up and to what did his eyes behold! A pirate! First monkeys and now Pirates.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm Pirate Pete!" He smiled.

Ron blinked. "Who?"

"The new manager!" the man exclaimed happily.

"For what?" Ron asked. "Dude, this is a Mexican restaurant! No Pirates!"

"You mean you didn't know!" Jim Possible popped out from behind the neighboring booth, followed by Tim.

"What are you doing here!" Ron yelled.

"Watching our lame sister break up with you. Tough luck." Jim announced happily.

"Yeah, she's been talking about it for days!" Tim said.

Ron groaned.

"Excuse me sir, we'll be needing this booth," the happy pirate said.

"Why?"

He took out a chainsaw and began sawing it off the wall. Ron leaped out of the way, yelling.

"What are you doing?" Ron yelled.

"We need to make room for the plank and the fake pool of sharks."

"For...?" Ron asked. He was scared now. He watched in horror as his booth. HIS booth was torn forcefully from the wall. The plywood shattering. Each was such as a splinter in his already broken heart.

"Don't tell him!" Jim cried.

"He can't handle it!" yelled Tim.

"Arrrrrgh! For the new restaurant of course!" The Pirate growled. His left hand was now replaced with a fake plastic hook.

"What new restaurant!" Ron shouted in abomination. "This is Bueno Nacho! It always has and it always will be Bueno Nacho!"

"Arrrrrrgh! Not since Dr. Drakken was sent to prison and the company was bought out! Arrrrght! This here restaurant be 'Pirate Pete's Pirate Pizza'" Those arrrrghs were becoming very annoying.

"No...no..." Ron said calmly at first. First his girl friend had dumped him and now Bueno Nacho had betrayed him! "Nooooooo!" Ron sank to his knees and cried to the heavens.

* * *

Kim sat in her bedroom, clutching a pillow and whining on the phone to Monique. Who, apparently, wasn't on her side.

"I still can't believe you did that to him!" Monique repeated.

Kim rolled her eyes. She hadn't meant the breakup to be so hard. "But Monique! He's not the perfect guy! He's below the chess captain on the food chain!"

"Since when do you care about that?"

"I... I don't really. I mean, he's Ron. And I love him. But not that way. I just can't... date him! It just isn't working! You know him! He's Ron! He's a great friend, but... I was out of my mind on Prom night! I was completely rebounding off of Erik. And that's not fair to Ron."

"Since when does Ron ever care about what's really fair to him?" Monique was still refusing to be sympathetic.

"Monique! Please! I didn't want to be mean, but what else was I supposed to do?"

Monique sighed. "You had to give him the 'we're still going to be friends' speech."

"But we are going to be!" So that's how the speech had sounded to the outside world. Kim tossed the pillow across the room. "Okay, so maybe that was a bad move. But we've been friends since preschool; we can survive this."

"You can survive years of Ron being your best friend," Monique said. "But you can't survive two weeks of dating him."

"Could you?"

That shut Monique up.

"I don't mean to be picky," Kim mused. "I just wish... I don't know, I really want a boyfriend. But not Ron. I think I'm still rebounding off of Erik. I just want some guy that is worth the rebound. Someone, as crazy as it sounds, perfect."

"Perfect? Kim, there is no perfect guy."

"I know! But a girl can dream."

"But Ron is a great guy!" Monique said. "Just because I wouldn't date him. But you were so cute at the Prom!"

Why did everyone have to act this way? Ron was still her best friend, and he always would be. Despite the speech. "I know he's a great guy! I just don't think... we could ever be more than friends."

"Uh huh." Monique did not sound that convinced.

Bring on the guilt, Kim thought. "I was just trying to do what was right for both of us."

* * *

"Dude, she dumped me." It was hard to concentrate on blowing up an alien when your entire world was falling apart.

"Sorry man," Felix said, turning his eyes away from the video game.

"And Bueno Nacho is gone. All is wrong with the world!" he cried.

"That new Pirate place?" Felix asked excitedly. "They have good pizza!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know, Kim was so good at this game... even though all she did was pressed buttons," he said miserably.

Felix said something quite profound that Ron payed no attention to. "What?"

"Ron, the perfect girl dose not have to have any video games skills, she can magically-"

"But that doesn't make her perfect either!" Ron yelled.

"Well, what does make her perfect?" Felix asked, crossing his arms.

"Having the perfect boy-friend.." Ron muttered.

Felix did a double-take. "The perfect guy?"

"That's what Kim deserves," he said sadly, the controller falling from his hands onto Rufus.

"Rufus!" Ron suddenly announced. "You had to be asleep just when Kim was breaking up with me?"

"Break-up?" Rufus squeaked.

"Yeah, little buddy, that she did."

"Ron, there is no perfect guy. I"m a guy! I know these things!"

Suddenly, Felix, realizing his fingers were still controlling the game to their own accord, had just beaten the next level.

They forgot there troubles in a brief celebration wave.

But one thing was still on Felix's mind. Ron thought Kim needed the perfect guy... And so a plan formed in his head. He had a 12 year old genius to call.


	2. Mister Dipity

Monique hung up the phone, laughing to herself. Perfect. Perfect was a word that didn't exist. Its only purpose was to torture teenage girls. Girls like Kim. Although, Monique could care less about Perfect. She'd go for a nice friendly, cute, caring guy. She knew very well that perfect did not exist. She refused to spend her life looking.

And then Kim had to call up, whining about her latest break up. With Ron nonetheless. Ron? Kim and Ron were perfect for each other. Well, maybe not perfect. There was no such thing as perfect. But, after Prom? Even with the lights and the music and the really good punch, Kim and Ron had kissed. She was sure that was no friendship kiss. Kim had it bad for Ron; she just didn't know it yet.

The phone rang again. Sighing, Monique picked it up.

"Kim I-"

"Monique?" a boy's voice called from the other line.

"Yes..." she said.

"This is Felix," he said.

"Felix?" she questioned. "How did you get this number?"

"Uh... Wade?"

"Fair enough. So... Felix?"

"Yeah, Ron's friend... Wheel chair-"

"Oh Felix! I'm sorry. Ron's friend! The Zombie Mayhem guy?"

"That's me," he said. "I know we've never really talked much, but our friends are friends! That's a connection... I guess."

Monique just laughed.

"Whatever. Did you hear about Kim and Ron?" he asked. "I cannot believe she dumped the poor guy."

"And yet Kim is all stressed out over it. I just spent an hour on the phone with the girl."

"Me too! I mean... Ron was bugging me about it today. He hardly moved up one level on _Alien Mayhem Two_!"

"So unlike Ron, I'm sure," Monique answered.

"Well, I have an idea." Felix said.

"Are you playing cupid?" She asked, surprised.

"Maybe, in a way..." Felix said. "Can you come over to my house tomorrow night? I have something to show you."

"Your house?" Monique asked, feeling strange about this guy asking her over to his house.

"Yeah, I have something, or Wade has something."

"Yeah sure," Monique said, growing interested. "What is it?"

"You just have to come and see."

"Ok," she agreed, wondering.

"Uh... Do you know where I live?"

"I'll get it from Wade."

"Great. 7:00?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a date!" she exclaimed, then suddenly feeling extremely stupid, added, "I mean-"

Felix laughed from the other end of the phone. "I know what you mean. See you tomorrow." He hung up.

Monique was left feeling confused.

* * *

Saturday morning at the Possible house. "Kimmy! I made waffles!" Mrs. Possible yelled upstairs. Jim and Tim sat at the table half-covered in syrup.

"She's probably still asleep," Tim announced.

"Is she sick? She didn't say anything last night. She just went up and locked herself in her room for four hours," Mrs. Possible said worriedly.

"Probably all depressed," Jim laughed.

"From what?" The now concerned father poked his head out from behind his newspaper.

"Breaking up with Ron!" Tim replied, laughing.

"Ron? Since when have they been dating?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Since Prom!" Jim yelled.

"Really?" Mrs. Possible asked. "All they did was go to Bueno Nacho all week."

"What about that romantic boat ride?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Oh, Honey, that wasn't them."

"What about the flowers?" Jim and Tim asked at the same time.

"That wasn't them either." Mrs. Possible sighed.

Mr. Possible put down his newspaper. "Really?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "But Kimmy and Ronald make such a cute couple."

Jim stopped wiping syrup out of his hair, "How could they break up after they smooched like that?"

Mrs. Possible froze. "Awww... That is so sweet. Kimmy! Waffles!"

* * *

It was Saturday night. Monique could have been at the mall or on a date or something. But she wasn't. She clutched the MapQuest directions Wade had printed out for her in her hand, hoping this was the right house. It was nice. She reluctantly knocked on the door. It was soon opened and Monique stood staring into the face of... a robot? Of course it was, no mistake there. It was wearing a suit and tie and in one hand it held a broom.

"Uh... I'm here to see Felix?" she asked slowly.

"Master Felix is here," it said in a monotone voice. "Please come in."

The robot moved aside and Monique walked through the door. A blond women, wearing stretch jean capris and a t-shirt with cherries on it walked into the room. "Thank you Niles, that will be all," the woman said, smiling happily. The robot rolled away.

"Mrs. Renton?" Monique asked.

"Hi Monique!"she squealed, throwing out her arms. "It's nice to meet you!"

Monique could barely say anything before she was pulled into a motherly hug. "Nice to meet you as well," she said, pulling away.

"It's so nice to see Felix with some friends over."

"He wants to show me something," Monique said, suddenly remembering exactly why she was there.

"I've curious to what it is. He's been up in his room all day working on something. Oh well, the boys are upstairs, you can go on up," Mrs. Renton said, smiling.

"Thanks," Monique said, climbing up the stairs. She followed the sound of two boys laughing into a wide room at the end of the hall. She walked in and recognized right away Ron's wheelchair-bound friend. And there was also another boy who Monique didn't notice, until he turned around. Wade. The little genius who ran the teen hero's website.

"Hey Monique!" Felix said. He pushed a button on the arm of his chair and rolled forward. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey Felix," she said smiling down at him. "And hi... Wade. The only time I've seen you, you've been in a computer..."

"I don't live in my room, Monique," he laughed. "How would I get to my little league games?"

"You play little league?" she had to ask.

"I do have the best batting average in the league," Wade said, showing off. He faked holding a baseball bat and swung it through the air.

"Believe him," Felix announced seriously. "I've been to his games."

Monique changed the subject. "So. What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yes" Felix said. He rolled over to something. A blanket covered it.

"Monique," he said. He seemed to glow with pride. "Meet Aaron Dipity!" He ripped off the blanket.

Monique's smile fell. She stood looking at one of the ugliest things in the world. It looked like a rag doll... only worse, it looked like a real person. It was moving.

"Isn't he a beauty?" Wade said, dreamily staring at it.

Monique stared. "No... not really," she replied dryly. "It's hideous! Now come on, what did you really want to show me? Do you have any idea how confusing these MapQuest directions are that Wade gave me?"

"This is it!" explained Felix. His wheelchair was rolling in circles around it, as though he had to observe it from every angle. "This is Kim's perfect guy!"

The doll smiled. Monique held in a shriek. "Man, that's not perfect. That's creepy."

"Well, it's only the prototype," Wade said, rather sheepishly. "I thought it was pretty cool... so did Felix."

"Yeah," Felix frowned, but suddenly cheering up he said, "Hey Wade! What if we were to attach a machine gun to its arm?"

"Yeah!" Wade cheered, giving Felix some sort of guy high-five.

"What is it with guys and guns?" Monique muttered. "So you call this Raggedy Andy perfect?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, Aaron here will eat an entire five lb hamburger in under ten minutes!" Felix said, showing it off like a game show prize.

"Wow, that's amazing..." Monique said sarcastically.

"He has the knowledge of every video game ever made! He can build cars!"

"And he can type 320 words a minute!" Wade added excitedly. Monique and Felix stared. "Or maybe not." He grew quiet again.

Monique was about to say something but was cut off again by Felix, "He can also run twenty home runs in a single base ball team! And he knows all the action moves from _Rambo_!"

"Why are you making the perfect guy any ways?" Monique finally was able to ask.

Felix and Wade stared at each other for a minute, mouths open. "Why were we making Aaron?" Wade asked.

"Oh yes!" Felix shouted. "It's for Kim!"

"Kim doesn't need the perfect guy! She has Ron!" Monique tried to explain. "Besides, remember what happened to the _other_ robot boyfriend."

The boys stared.

"He was left to melt in the rain!"

"Oh, that won't happen to Aaron. He's virtually waterproof!" Wade explained. "Well, at least the water won't... _kill _him."

"But once again, why?" Monique was practically begging now.

"Kim broke up with Ron right?" Felix began to explain. "Why did she break with him?"

Monique thought about it. "I don't know, she told me she wanted a... oh!"

"Yes!" Felix yelled.

"Kim will have to choose Ron over... Mr. Perfect over there!" Wade added, pointing to the creepy doll thing.

"Yeah... she'll definitely choose Ron over that." She stared at it.

"It's beautiful..." the boys said in unison.

This is crazy! Monique thought. The perfect guy? What the heck were they thinking? Kim didn't really want the perfect guy; he didn't exist. The girl didn't know what she wanted. She and Ron had been so right for each other, and Kim just had to see it. But no way was a robot, especially this robot, going to pull off that miracle. If Kim ever really did meet the perfect guy... She gasped. "This might actually work!" she shouted aloud. Of course it was insane, and Kim would kill her if she ever found out. But maybe these guys were onto something. "But not him..." She walked over to the thing.

Felix was offended. "You think you can do you better?"

She smiled. "I know I can do better. I'll tell you how to program Mister Dipity." She stopped. "Wait. Why is his name Aaron Dipity?"

Wade froze, "Well... it was kind of accident. A bit of a long story behind it, I don't think you want to hear it."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "First of all, the perfect guy cannot be invented by a guy! No offense. So I talk, you program."

They nodded, looking afraid.

Monique circled Aaron. "The perfect guy... would be European with the accent, 6'1", wavy brown hair." She stopped. "Are you all writing this down?"

Wade nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

She continued. "Deep blue eyes, just the right amount of sensitivity... without being a baby, of course. He has to be able to sing, and great sense of humor... wait! I'll get back to you on the sense of humor, you're not allowed to design that. Oh! And he must be able to carry a girl over his shoulder..."

Monique flew down the stairs an hour later. A smile was on her face and she was very satisfied with herself. She was about to open the door when...

"Monique!" Felix's mom swooped into the room. "Did you have fun with my ickle Felix?" Monique stared. This woman was a cyber-robotics genius who worked with Kim's dad?

"Yeah, we had great fun." she said. Heck, she wanted to date Aaron now.

"But you never got to try Dora's homemade cookies." Another robot with a 50's style wig on its head came in. "I built her myself!" She grabbed a cookie and shoved it into Monique's hand.

"Uh.. Thanks."

"They're peanut butter!"

Monique looked down at her cookie and frowned. She was allergic to peanuts.

"You just have to see my scrapbook!" Felix's mom wandered over to a large bookcase and pulled out a what looked like a folded rug. "It's our entire stay here in Middleton!"

"But you've only been here for a little over three months!" Monique said.

"I know!" the happy women exclaimed. "It's been great!"

She pulled Monique over to a comfy couch and wrenched open the book with great effort. She began pointing excitedly to pictures.

"This is the moving van... this is the other side of the moving van! Oh, here's that nice dog we almost hit! And the neighbors who moved out a week after we moved in!" Monique stared down at a angry man, shaking his large fist at the camera.

"And this, this is Jell-o we got from the nice policeman down the street. It has carrots in it!"

Monique sighed, and sank into the couch. She'd be here a while.


	3. The new guy

Pizza. Pizza and a fake pirate with a fake hook on it's hand. Plastic! Not even real! Could pizza ever replace the once oh-so-delicious Bueno Nacho? Could fake Italian overpower Mexican? Bueno Nacho was gone. Pirates had taken over. Pirates were evil.

It had been over a week. Over week with out Bueno Nacho.

Ron stood in his kitchen. The counters, and Rufus, were covered with melted cheese, dry tortillas, and burned chips. The microwave sat smoking and the fire detector was beeping loudly. He groaned in frustration and ran over to turn it off.

His life seemed to be falling apart. No perfect Bueno Nacho Naco, and no Kim.

Oh, he had Kim. But it was an awkward, her trying hard not to hurt him worse, "let's be friends" Kim. Truth was, they had barely spoken in the past week.

Yet, she had the nerve to come knocking on his door pretending everything was cool. He knew it was her before he answered, "Come on in!"

He didn't know why he let her in. Kim was probably the last person he wanted to see right now. He frantically pulled out a paper towel and tried to wipe down the messy kitchen. "Hurry Rufus, help me clean up this mess before Kim-"

"Hi Ron." Kim was suddenly in the kitchen, smiling, being all Kim-like. Rufus and Ron froze and looked up at her. Ha! Kim thought she could break up with him and come back crying, saying how much she missed and loved him. It wouldn't be that easy.

"Hi KP," is all he said.

She looked around the room at the mess and back to Ron. "You have cheese in your hair," she pointed. "Right there."

Ron attempted to wipe the cheese out, but only succeeded in spreading it around. "I was trying to make a Naco," he admitted. "The evil pirates won't serve them." He had spent the last four hours trying to make the 'right' Naco; it was just no use without the proper Bueno Nacho ingredients.

"Ron, you invented the Naco."

"Yes," Ron agreed. "But that was with Bueno Nacho supplies. I see no Bueno cheese here, no perfectly crisp Bueno chips, and definitely no Bueno Nacho beef taco meat! And without Bueno Nacho for the past week, I've had to dip into my hot sauce collection. I only have 5 packets of Hickory Smoked Cheddar left!"

"Wow," Kim replied sarcastically. "That must be horrible."

"Like you care! You were the one who wanted a different restaurant."

"Ron," Kim said slowly. "For the last time it was not the restaurant."

"Oh yes," Ron said, remembering. "It was because of what happened at the picnic."

"Ron, there was no picnic."

"Yes! When the frog jumped on my chicken!"

"That was in second grade!"

"You're doing it again," Ron said accusingly, eyes narrowing.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting! This is how the break up started!"

Kim simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, you still don't care about Bueno Nacho!" he said sadly.

"Yes I do! I really am going to miss those grande sized chimeritos,"she said, trying to convince him. "But do you really expect it to stay in business after the Diablo toys incident, with Drakken and everything?"

She had to mention that night. Bringing back those memories, only to stab a knife in his heart.

"Whatever." Ron continued wiping up the mess in awkward silence.

"Are you ok, Ron?" she asked, after a while of watching him sadly working.

"Oh yeah,"he replied, wiping his cheesy hands on his pants. "I'm fine! I even have a date with that hot new Asian girl from school later this week."

"Really," Kim said. She knew he was lying. "Ron, she's an Inuit girl from Alaska!"

"Right!" Ron perked up a bit. "I love the German!"

Kim sighed, shaking her head. "Any ways, I was thinking we could go check out that new Pirate place. I hear they cook one heck of a pizza!"

"I'll stick with Nacos," Ron said grimly. "Besides I, I have homework."

"Ron doing his homework?" Kim questioned.

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron, I thought we could still be friends. You've been ignoring me this entire week."

He tried to smile, "We are Kim! We're best friends, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible."

This made Kim feel somewhat better.

"I just have homework, schools tomorrow. I also need to get this kitchen cleaned up before my parents get home."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked hopefully. "The pizza's good. Good bagels, too!"

"First pizza," Ron scowled. "Now bagels? What is this world coming to?"

"They're good bagels..." she cooed. "Italian bagels."

"No, thank-you," Ron said acidly.

"You should at least come and see the place. They have a mini swimming pool and plank, with real plastic sharks!"

"That replaced our booth!" he cried.

Kim was silent for a bit.

"Sorry KP, I really don't feel like going anywhere right now."

Kim simply shrugged. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "See you tomorrow." And with that, Kim left the room and was out the door

"Friends?" Ron asked Rufus as soon as he was sure that Kim was gone. "She wants us to be friends after what happened?"

"Uh-huh," Rufus squeaked.

They continued attempting the Naco.

* * *

"What about Monkey? Mankey!" Kim corrected herself as she stood staring at Josh Mankey.

She and Monique stood at her locker before school the next day, looking for possible boyfriends.

"Girl," Monique snapped. "You already tried that one."

"What about Jerry?" Kim asked hopefully. "He's really sweet."

"The boy shaves his legs,"

"He's on the swim team," Kim sighed. "They all do. That's how they swim fast." She frowned, and headed towards the vending machines.

"How about Earnest Flemming?" Monique suggested sarcastically.

Kim stared. "The chess captain?" She continued pressing the buttons for her Dasani water. "The stupid machine is broken again." she mumbled.

"Kim, we know," Monique pointed at the large 'out of order' sign taped to the vending machine. "It has been all week."

Kim continued pounding on it. "I've been so out of it lately. How about the Jason something that I sit next to in Algebra?"

Monique bit her lip. "Nah... I don't like his nose."

"Monique!" Kim said, pounding the machine one last time and turned around scowling. "You're the one who wanted me to get on with my life!"

"I do!" Monique agreed, throwing out her hands. "Just not with Jason from math class."

"Then who?"

"Someone... European!" A grin spread over her face. Then it fell. "Not that you'd ever meet anyone like that."

"Someone like him?" Kim eyes were now staring across the hallway. An awed silence fell over the school. A stray paper floated down the hall way and the silence was only broken by a small freshman narrowly escaping a bully.

Monique turned around and a suspicious smile crept over her face.

A dazzling white stallion, mane whipping in a non-existent wind, charged through the senior hallway. A cd player fell with a clunk from a nearby locker and began playing Chicago's 'Inspiration' . He was tall, with wavy brown hair that fell down as he tossed his head. His deep blue eyes burned into the air equaled only by his perfect, white teeth.

He trotted along on his horse, moving closer to the spot where Kim and Monique stood in awe. He wore Wranglers and a black satin shirt cut down to his chest. Then he stopped, staring straight at Kim.

"Hello m'lady," he said in a strong European accent. The country of origin could not be distinguished.

"H..h...h.. Hi," Kim stuttered, still staring into his eyes.

He hopped off his horse and gave his hair another toss, a girl screamed and fainted. He kissed her hand. "I'm Aaron," he said romantically. "Aaron Dipity." A laugh was quickly followed by Brikk. "What kind of last name is that?"

Aaron turned around, not the least bit of annoyance was on his face. "In my native tongue, it mean 'warrior of great wisdom'."

He turned back to Kim. "And you are?"

"I'm.. I'm.." she stared at Monique in confusion. "Monique! What's my name?"

"Kim," Monique said flatly.

"I'm Possible Kim!" She rushed. "I mean... I'm Kim Possible."

"You are so funny with your American style humor. It is very nice to meet you, Kim Possible," He said quite politely.

The bell then rang, cutting their conversation short. "Well," replied Aaron. "I must be off. I shouldn't be late for chemistry. Good bye Kim Possible, good bye Monique."

He walked away, hitting the vending machine they were standing by. A Dasani water bottle tumbled out. As he disappeared around the corner, Mr. Barken called off, "Hey! For the last time, no livestock on school grounds!"

Monique smiled as Aaron was chased off by Barken. Kim faced her.

"Wait?"she asked. "How do you know him?"

"I uh.. He's a foreign exchange student. From somewhere in Europe! I uh.. I met him a few days ago, when he first came to the country," Monique said nervously.

"But why didn't you tell me about him!" Kim grabbed her shoulders.

"I didn't think you'd like him," she said backing away. "You're so picky!"

"But he's so gorgeous!" Kim spun in a circle and fell against the vending machine. Then she reached down, pulled out the Dasani and held it to her chest, sighing.

"Wait.." Kim was pulled from her thoughts. "I have chemistry, too! Aaron! Wait!" She ran off down the hall.

* * *

Ron sped into the school parking lot in his new Ron-improved scooter. He wasn't quite sure he was riding it, being the machine he had last ridden with Kim's arms wrapped around his shoulders. But it did finally pack a punch, and finally he was the one passing Kim and Monique. Only... they weren't there. Once again, he was late.

Still, it was nice, cruising along, one with the blacktop. And this time... there was no Erik. Only... a big white horse?

Ron barely had time to hit the breaks before skidding into the horse. It snapped at him, and he just managed to dodge that. "Aw, man! There's a horse in my spot! And I paid five bucks for a senior parking pass!"

And why was there a horse? Oh, no, there hadn't been another brawl at the FFA meeting again, had there?

Well, it was just a horse. That was fine. In his parking spot. But that was okay. Just a nice horse... Yet for some reason he couldn't explain, this thing scared him. Perhaps it was best not to bug the horse. He backed away, moving his scooter into the only open spot. A sign read "Superintendent Parking Only," but how often did that guy show up? He grabbed his bag and moved into the school.

He was so late for chemistry! He had been up all night cleaning the kitchen and had slept in. But he had come up with a brilliant design for the desert Naco! He ran to his locker. No KP. Eh, she was most likely in class. She was always on time. She was such a good girl.

He slipped into the chemistry classroom, cringing at the teacher's shout. Old Miss Dingleheimer were her false teeth and large cat-eye glasses. Scariest teacher around.

"Sit down!" she shouted, returning to her romance novel.

Felix, looking very pleased with himself for some reason, waved at him and pointed at the empty seat next to him.

Yay, a spot. Ron crossed the room and slid into the seat.

"Hey, Ron-man!" Felix continued. "Hey, Rufus!" He high-fived the small rodent.

But Ron ignored him. He stared across the room at Kim, who was chatting excitedly with an unknown boy. "Who's that?"

Felix looked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. That's Aaron Dipity. The new kid in school."

"This late in the year?" That was unbelievable.

"Yeah.. Well, it's a summer foreign exchange student! He just came early on accident. We didn't know what to do with them. I mean, they didn't know what to do with them."

"Uh-huh. But.. Why's he talking to Kim?"

"I don't know," Felix said with a shrug. "She seems to really like him."

Ron felt a stab of sadness. Had she really gotten over him that quickly?

Kim watched Ron slip into the classroom, but gave him no mind. "So, Aaron? You're really from Europe? What country?"

Aaron's perfect eyes seemed to smile. "Uh, it's a little country between France and Norway."

"There's several."

"I know, I know, but it's very small. We don't speak of it; too hard to pronounce. We're not even part of the United Nations."

Wow, he's actually heard of the United Nations, Kim thought. That was rare for guys in this school.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier," Aaron continued. "You are Kim Possible. The famous teen hero. I remember now. You are the one that they–"

A scream filled the room. Felix. "We broke another beaker over here!"

Miss Dingleheimer snarled. "How? I didn't assign an experiment!"

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're waiting for Miss Dingleheimer to see if Eduardo and Bianca ever get together!"

Kim looked back to Aaron. "You were saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Aaron said. "Except that you are beautiful."

Kim blushed.

And then Ron called out her name. "Hey, KP!"

Kim forced a smile and waved back.

"Who's that?" Aaron asked. "That blond kid back there? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no!" Kim said after a bit of a pause. "Ron? He's just a friend."


	4. Lunchroom Revolution

There was only so much that a person could do with a twelve year-old genius, cybertronic technology snuck from his mother's lab and a girl's perception of perfection. But it had all worked. Wonderfully.

Aaron Dipity was a complete success. Regardless of the few short hours the robot had been in the school, Middleton High was all very aware of the hottie on the horse.

It was lunch time and Felix sat by the door of the cafeteria. Aaron was leaning against a far-off wall, talking to Kim and politely saying hi to the flocks of girls surrounding them.

Everywhere he turned, it was all he heard. "Aaron!" "Did you hear about the new guy!" "He's so perfect!" It was funnier that he thought it would be.

Kim was the worst. Only poor Kim was too spellbound to even make complete sentences around him. But Aaron was hooked on her, all right. After all, that was how Mr. Perfect was programmed.

"I'm sure Kim is going to choose Ron over Mr. Hottie over there," Monique said sarcastically, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Hey Monique," he said, pushing a lever on his wheel chair and turning around to face her.

"He is so fine!" She looked over at Aaron, grinning.

"He's not real," Felix muttered out of the corner of his mouth "Our planning is working, it just has to."

Monique lowered her voice. "Well, it better, boy, or else an entire week of late nights and lying to your mom is wasted."

"Oh, come on!" Felix tried to convince her. Hadn't she been just as much into this? "Kim is going to get fed up with perfection and realize that all those wrong things about Ron is what makes her love him so much."

"That was deep."

"Thank-you."

They headed into the lunch room. "I would date him if he wasn't made out of... what ever you made him out of ."

"If you knew exactly what he was made out of, trust me, Monique, you wouldn't want to date him."

"What ever it is it definitely worked out."

"Don't you think the horse was a little much?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Yes, they had managed to create a noble robotic steed for Aaron. Wade whipped it up in a snap. Animals were apparently a lot easier to make then people. They were just glad they hadn't had to bribe the FFA for a horse.

"It was great! My idea, all mine, thank-you very much," she said, showing off with a dramatic wave of her arms and a blown kiss to no one in particular.

"He rode it through the hallway and people turned on music. Couldn't he have just left it outside and let the girls pet it?" he asked.

"That's where the other half of the school is," Monique pointed out. Through the window they could see Mr. Barkin trying to swarm away all the people out looking at the pretty horse.

Monique moved into the line and picked up a tray. Felix followed. "What's on the menu today Marge?" he asked the lunch lady.

She didn't respond, throwing something on his plate. He sniffed it.

"I think it's a casserole of some kind?" Monique said, poking her own food.

Felix pulled a disgusted face and grabbed some milk. "The kitchen robot makes casserole and that, my friend, is not it." He rested his tray on his lap and rolled over to a table where Ron sat, picking at his food.

"Hey Ron!" he said, putting his tray on the table and smirking at Ron's pitiful face. He hated to do this to his friend, he really did. It would all work out in the long run though. When Ron was once again with Kim, he would thank him. But it was funny, almost. Seeing Ron going through the same thing he had just gotten over a few weeks ago. Being replaced by another robot. But was Eric perfect? He wasn't even close.

"Ron..." he waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Ron."

"Huh?" Ron's face shot up. "Oh, hey Felix. Hey Monique."

Felix spun around. "Hey, you're not sitting with Kim?"

Monique's face fell. "Can't I sit here?"

"No, no, I just, I just thought," he stuttered.

Monique pulled up a chair and sat down. "Kim's probably off with Aaron. I'll sit with you today."

"Ok," Felix said, still feeling a bit confused., not knowing quite why.

"I promise I don't have cooties."

Ron didn't seem to care. He sat, still picking at his 'casserole'.

"Ron, are you ok?" Monique asked.

"Why does every one assume I'm jealous of Aaron!" He threw down his fork, bouncing the rickety lunch room table.

"I never said you were..." she answered back, holding back a laugh.

"So I'm guessing you don't like him?" Felix asked.

"His fat horse took my parking spot." Ron replied through gritted teeth. "I had to find a new one, and I was late for school because of him!"

Monique's eyes went wide. "I hope it wasn't the superintendent's parking spot. He came into our school today and was not happy with the principal."

Ron whistled and looked down at his food.

"Kim seems to like him," Felix added, changing the subject.

"He's not all over Kim! Kim hasn't fallen for him just yet!"

"We never said he did."

"How could she dump me, anyway?" Ron stopped, suddenly thinking. "She's known about him for weeks! That's why she broke up with me!"

"Ron." Monique tried to pull him out of his thoughts.

"She's probably been holding Aaron Dipity on the side since pre-k!"

"Ron!" Monique reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "She just met the guy." With a sigh, she let go of him.

Ron sat in silence. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Good," Felix said. "Now just calm down. Aaron hasn't won yet."

"You're right, you're absolutely right." Ron sat up straight and held his head high. "I was there on all those missions, usually behind her. But who was there to bring her that Amazon orchid flower thing, and who was there to give her brain surgery–no, that was a dream. Well, who saved her from the spinning tops of doom? And all those other things!"

"That's right!" Felix added, pounding a fist into the air triumphantly. Anything to make Ron feel better.

"I'm going to go and get Kim back!" Ron stood up. "Kim?" He sunk back into his chair, his face bright red.

"Hey guys," Kim said, pulling up a chair. "Hey Ron, what were you saying about me?"

"Uh... That I'm going to give Kim a snack," he made up, his face slowly regaining normal color.

Kim stared at him, unbelieving. "Right... Hey, is it ok if Aaron sits down?"

Aaron followed Kim to the table, a tray in his hand. "Hey guys."

"Can he eat?" Monique mouthed to Felix. "Something besides a five pound hamburger?"

Felix gave a horrified shrug.

Ron stared at Aaron, his eye twitching. Monique welcomed him. "Yeah, sit down Aaron."

"Thank-you very much, Monique," he said, sitting down. "I only hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all!" Felix said.

"Hey, Felix!" said Kim, noticing him for the first time. Felix gave sort of a wave.

"You know, you go to Middleton, and I hardly ever see you...except for chemistry." she suddenly said.

"I'm always over on the other side of the school, that's where all my classes are," he answered.

"Oh," Ron said darkly. "We don't go there."

Kim gave a shrug and turned back to Aaron. "Anyways, Aaron's new in school, and I'm kind of showing him around." She blushed.

Felix noticed Ron's look of disgust. Poor Ron.

"It's an honor, to have some one as lovely as you as my guide." the robot said. "This American school life is so much different from what I am used to."

"What was your old school like?" Kim asked.

"Actually, this is my very first-"

"So!" Felix interrupted. "This is some good lunch room grub we've got here!" He dug into his food and shoved a spoonful into his mouth. He immediately spit it back onto his plate. They all stared at him. "That tastes worse that the pottery geek's clay!"

"The pottery geeks?" Aaron questioned. Kim pointed to a table where a group of muddy looking kids sat, sculpting small animals from the mashed potatoes.

"They are geeks for potting?"

Ron rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Look, Daren,"

"Aaron," Kim corrected.

Ron continued. "Aaron, whatever. This entire school is made up of groups. Everywhere. Cliques." He put fingered quotation marks around the work 'Cliques'. "I don't know how it was over in Clackisburg or where ever you're from, but they're everywhere around here."

Aaron listened obediently.

"Over there," he pointed to a far off table where Brikk crushed a soda can to his head while the foot ball team cheered, "You have your basic jocks. All muscle and no brain. And the cheerleaders. They all sit there except for the cool ones; see how Kim sits with us? Next you've got your mime club." He gave a shudder.

"You don't want to mess with the mimes," Felix said. The mime club sat eating imaginary sandwiches and corn on the cob.

"The cowboys." A lasso flew through the air and onto a garbage can, spilling garbage across the room. "The swim team."

"They shave their legs!" Monique whispered loudly.

"The mathletes, the drama nerds, the band geeks, the wannabes, they think they're black, the foreign exchange students..." Ron went on, pointing out different tables. An Argentinian boy from the foreign exchange table waved at Aaron and beckoned him to join them.

"And the lowest of all," Ron pointed to a final, rickety table in the corner. "The chess team."

"Checkmate!" Laughter and cheers came from the chess table.

"That's the new captain, Earnest Flemming. The old one, Kevin Gooberman, was kicked out last week," Ron explained.

"They caught him tossing around a football," Monique said. "They made him give up his sweater vest."

"And you pretty much have it. That's Middleton High for you, except for Earth Day society and the CGI club. But they aren't talked about," Ron finished up.

"Are you telling me that all these people have to sit in certain places?" Aaron asked, shock written over his face. "With no freedom? I was programmed to be a good American citizen and this so unethical!" He slammed his fist down.

"You were-" Ron tried to get out.

"This is wrong!" Aaron yelled. "People should be able to come to school and sit in freedom!" He got up from his chair and jumped dramatically onto the table. "Good people of Middleton High School, lend me your ears! Be free from your petty social class system! Rip off those chains that bind you. Learn from your fellow neighbor! Maybe it's that boy that sits next to you in math class! Or that girl hidden behind her laptop! Stand tall and come together! Be one with one another. True popularity is not on how many friends you have, but the kind of friends you have! It is about being with people!"

Monique sat below, and buried her face in her hands. "What have I done?"

Aaron continued his speech. The school had his attention now. "You! In the letterman jacket!" Brikk stared at him in awe. "Go sit down next to that cowboy! Hey, mime girl! Have you met the girl from France? Hey, cheerleader girl! Go sit with the chess club! And you so-called choir nerds, join and make music with the marching band! Anime people...get lives and socialize with the human race!"

A freshman stopped drawing a picture of Inuyasha and ran away crying.

"Cliques and small groups will not hold us back. Come together and we can go forward together. All I'm saying is give peace a chance!" Aaron finished. Both hands were in the air, fingers in peace signs.

Silence. A cricket chirped. Somebody coughed. Then... an explosion of cheering and applause thundered through the cramped cafeteria. Even the lunch ladies abandoned their argument over the clay/casserole mix-up and threw off their hairnets in jubilee.

"How did he do that?" Felix asked in amazement. "Daniel Henderson tried that last semester and all he got was food thrown at him!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown him that Martin Luther King video," Monique whispered.

The cheering continued. Aaron still stood on the table bowing. Flowers littered the table where they sat.

"Wow..." Kim stared up amazement.


End file.
